


No es del todo roto

by Cancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dean ninguna mujer le ha roto el corazón, pero hay una cantidad abrumadora de hombres que se lo ha dejado hecho pedazos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No es del todo roto

Tal vez todo empezó con John. Dean a veces piensa que todo empezó con John, y debería sentirse peor por creerlo, porque no es algo que le guste pensar que comenzó con su padre, pero la otra opción es más real, y si la dice será cierta, y si es cierta podría partirle el alma, y ya la tiene suficientemente dividida como para además tenerla rota.

Entonces piensa que todo comenzó con John, cuando le enseñó a ser un soldado en lugar de un niño; cuando no importaba todo lo que hiciera jamás parecía ser suficiente para lo que él esperaba, y siempre había algo por lo que reclamarle, y jamás estuvo satisfecho hasta que salió del infierno para ayudar a su hijo a acabar con el demonio por el que remplazó tener una familia normal, una donde sus hijos pudieran sonreír por ir al parque de diversiones y no porque aquel vampiro no los había asesinado.  
Sólo entonces estuvo satisfecho, y sólo para marcharse de nuevo, porque parecía que Dean no era razón suficiente para quedarse.

Dean jamás parecía ser razón suficiente para quedarse.

Todo comenzó ahí y lo siguiente que sabe es que es invencible. Lo siguiente que sabe es que ahora nada puede hacerle daño, y también que jamás ha estado más equivocado.  
Que si nada puede ya hacerle daño es porque tiene el corazón destrozado.  
Que no siente hambre, frío o sed.

Hubo muchas mujeres en la vida de Dean; algunas que fueron más importantes que otras, muy pocas que merecieron saber la verdad, escasas en las que pensaba más de dos veces y prácticamente ninguna con la que pensó quedarse.  
Dean tiene roto el corazón pero no cree que podría decir que fue por mal de amores.  
Hubo muchas mujeres y muchos juegos y a veces Dean realmente hubiera deseado quedarse. Realmente hubiera deseado haber podido querer quedarse.

Hubo también una vez un hombre, que no supo que estaba coqueteando con él hasta que era demasiado tarde y lo tenía pegado a la boca en un callejón antes de poder propinarle un golpe.  
Su hermano no estaba y su padre se había ido y había un hombre en un bar con una buena conversación, donde no tuvo que robarle a algún idiota en el billar porque él le pagó los últimos tres tragos. Un hombre que le dijo que lo acompañaba a la salida y le sonreía, y le hacía sentir que todo estaba bien, que si su familia se estaba cayendo en pedazos no era su culpa. Entonces lo besó en el callón y no era su familia la que se caía a pedazos, era el mundo entero.  
Hubo un hombre en un bar, al que dejó en un callón cuando le rozó la erección con la rodilla. Y si no lo golpeó fue porque creyó que vomitaría.

La mañana siguiente volvió a la carretera y antes de saberlo estaba hurgando en la cocina de su hermano. Y Dean no quería pensar en ello, pero tal vez sí era su culpa, tal vez era él el que estaba demasiado dañado.

Y una manzana podrida termina pudriendo al resto.

Y tal vez la sirena no era real, pero eso no impedía que se hubiera sentido decepcionado. Porque a Dean ninguna mujer le ha roto el corazón, es increíble la forma en la que entra y sale de su vida con ellas, más rápido que un viaje en carretera, que a veces le pesa más dejar atrás un buen restaurante; sin embargo, hay una abrumadora cantidad de hombre que se lo han dejado hecho pedazos.

A veces piensa que comenzó con John, cuando nada de lo que él hacía era suficiente.  
Después vino el hombre del callejón, uno que ni siquiera está seguro de que realmente hubiera existido pero que le hizo burbujas en el estómago y sonrisas en los ojos y besos en la boca, bilis en la garganta, porque no era lo que él quería, no era lo que esperaba.  
Está la sirena y los amigos que nunca tuvo en secundaria, esos que lo miraban de lejos y pasaban de él cuando sólo quería alguien con quien almorzar, que le hablara de música y de coches, que se sentara a su lado por nada, quince minutos del almuerzo, no porque le hubiera salvado la vida o buscara algo, sólo porque era otro chico y quizá podían conversar.  
Y se repite a sí mismo que los demonios en el infierno no cuentan.

Está Castiel; el soldado que lo sacó del infierno para planes mayores. El ángel que asesinó a sus hermanos porque creyó en su palabra, que eso era lo correcto. El amigo que lo defendió cuando lo necesitaba, lo curó cuando estaba herido, lo golpeó cuando lo merecía y le hizo compañía. Está Castiel; que le mintió por ambición, que no recurrió a él por ayuda, que se sentó a mirar cómo se tragaba sus palabras y se quebraba la confianza.  
Castiel, que cae y se levanta y le hace daño cada vez que no toma su mano para ponerse de pie.

Y está Benny. Y Dean piensa que Benny fue su culpa aunque no pueda retractarse de haberlo abandonado.  
Está Benny, que lo conoció por beneficio y se convirtió en su hermano aunque fuera un vampiro; que le mandó de vuelta lo que quería, pero no regresó. Entonces Dean piensa que de nuevo no fue suficiente; que hay algo malo con él.  
Hay días que se detiene y todo parece tan bueno cuando él no estaba y tenía a Benny; antes de que Cas soltara su mano para hacer penitencia, antes de saber que nadie lo había buscado. Que jamás debió decirle a Benny "se acabó, es el final del camino", que jamás debió decir "adiós" y todo hubiera seguido siendo puro como el purgatorio, que podría volver a ese callejón, pero esta vez sin culpas, con un compañero que regresaba tanto como recibía. Que fue su culpa que Benny hubiera querido regresar, que debió mantenerlo a su lado. Que enterrar su cuerpo le había hecho daño y todo había sido completamente su culpa y de nuevo no era suficiente para retener a alguien.

Hay una abrumadora cantidad de hombres que le han dejado hecho pedazos el corazón, y no es abrumadora por la extensión, porque ni siquiera puede decir que sea tan larga, aunque lo es más de lo que le gustaría; es abrumadora porque Dean puede recordar exactamente el momento, la forma, el dolor con el que su corazón tiraba los trozos y diluía la confianza.  
Que para Dean las mujeres están bien. Lástima que no pueda enamorarse (lo suficiente) de ninguna. Que aunque no ha sufrido mal de mujeres, tiene el corazón desbaratado.

Tal vez todo comenzó con John, cuando lo dejó a cargo del hijo que él debería estar cuidando.  
Porque todo comenzó con John y la lista se fue haciendo larga pero en cada coma se detenía con Sam. Estaba John, y Sam; estaba el hombre del callejón, y Sam; los amigos que nunca tuvo, y Sam; Castiel, y Sam; Benny, y Sam.  
Todas las mujeres que dejó (por Sam). Los amigos que perdió (por Sam). Las oportunidades que se fueron (por Sam). Y el hecho de que no tiene ningún arrepentimiento, y si tuviera que repetir el camino seguiría tomando siempre la misma decisión, seguiría eligiendo a Sam.  
Hay una cantidad abrumadora de hombres que le han roto el corazón, pero lo más abrumador es el que siempre regresa a pegar los pedazos sólo para romperlos de nuevo y pisarlos hasta que han quedado hechos polvo. El que lo rompe y lo repara y lo vuelve a romper. El que lo ha dejado más veces que ninguno y cuyas salidas por la puerta siempre han sido las más ruidosas aunque jamás la golpeó.

Dean piensa que tal vez es su culpa, que es él el que está dañado, porque si tiene un agujero tan grande en el pecho como para que el hambre no lo haga sentir desesperadamente necesitado debe ser la señal de que está quebrado y sin remedio; pero es un agujero parchado con relleno de su hermano, y sí, definitivamente debe estar muy dañado.

Todo debió comenzar con John, Dean quiere creer que fue de esa forma, porque de otro modo todo habría comenzado la primera vez que Sammy le dio la mano, cuando le apretó fuerte el pulgar sin siquiera mirarlo y lo obligó a aferrarse a él desde entonces. Que lo primero que recuerda es desearle las buenas noches y después sujetarlo firmemente entre sus brazos, murmurando que todo iba a estar bien mientras su madre se volvía cenizas y a él ya no le quedaba nada más. Que todo comenzó con John porque era un barco hundido.

Dean quiere pensar que todo comenzó con John, porque la verdad no sólo le cava en el agujero que tiene por corazón, le parte el alma que desde siempre ha tenido dividida.

**Author's Note:**

> No, esto es terrible, deberían prohibirme escribir o algo. Es el primero, y quiero pensar que tengo la esperanza de mejorar y exprimir esa idea todo lo posible.


End file.
